Smack That Rus
by Ldinka
Summary: Стеб на песню Akon feat. Eminem «Smack That» Естсснно перевод, да и песенка несколько переиначены.


**Название:** "Smack That"

**Бета:** Simorg

**Пэйринг:** H/S

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Жанр:** игривый - романтический

**Дисклеймер:** вот гадость то, не платят мне за это, не платят.

**Серия:** Очередная порция R&B. Идет дело потихонечку…

**Авторские заметки:** Это на песню Akon feat. Eminem - «Smack That» Естсснно перевод, да и песенка несколько переиначены.

H:

I see the one, because he be that boy! Hey!

_Я вижу его, кажется это он!_

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow

_Чувствую, как он приближается: мне всё видно из моего укрытия._

Wanna jump up in my Hammer

_Мне хочется запрыгнуть в свой Хаммер_

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo

_И поехать домой, чтобы там поиграть с ним по-мужски,_

and possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_Согнуть его над какой-нибудь поверхностью и заставить смотреть мне в глаза._

«Ну, Тимми. Ну, Спидди Спид. Ты у меня еще попляшешь», - приговаривал Горацио, наглаживая брюки своего серого в мелкую белую полоску костюма. Он весь кипел при воспоминании о том субботнем вечере. Тогда, с трудом отковыряв ключ из под коврика, Горацио втащил Тима в его же квартиру и довольно бесцеремонно скинул того на кровать. Переплатив чудом найденному таксисту, Горацио с рассветом добрался до дома, чтобы тут же завалится спать. Проспав пол воскресения, Эйч оставшееся время разрабатывал план мести. Ближе к вечеру, его мозг, сбросив остатки алкоголя, выдал гениальную идею: отплатить Тимке его же монетой. И вот в понедельник, встав на полчаса пораньше, Горацио стал отглаживать свой особый костюм. Почему особый? Кейн давно приметил одну особенность. Стоило ему прийти на работу именно в этом костюме, то Элина, Келли и даже Алекс заглядывали к нему в кабинет гораздо чаще обычного. Должно было подействовать и на Спидла.

Smack that all on the floor

_Отшлёпай его прямо в холле._

Smack that give me some more

_Шлёпай его, ещё и ещё._

Smack that 'till you get sore

_Шлёпай его, пока не устанешь._

Smack that oh-oooh!

_Отшлёпай его!_

В это же время, в другом конце города, Тим угрюмо запихивал в себя завтрак. Его волновал только один вопрос: «С кем он провел субботний вечер?» Последнее, что он помнил, как какой-то мужик приставал к нему с препротивнейшими предложениями. Следующее воспоминание - жуткое пробуждение во второй половине воскресения с мыслью: «И почему так болит голова, но совсем не болит… гхм… В общем, почему болит только голова?»

Ему пришлось посмотреть новости, чтобы убедится в том, что это было именно воскресение.

Вообще-то, такие провалы в памяти случались почти каждый раз, когда он отправлялся отрываться в своем любимом клубе. (Пожимая плечами: «Ну, действует на меня так алкоголь»). Просто на этот раз не было каких-либо свидетельств того, что он смог подцепить кого-либо. А это плохо. «Да, старик, ты теряешь форму», - сказал Тим глядя в зеркало над раковиной. Сегодня у него не было настроения бриться. С трудом расчесав волосы, Тим пошел одеваться.

Upfront style ready to attack now

_Стильно одетый, я готов к атаке._

pull in the parking lot slow

_Медленно заезжаю на парковку- _

convicts got the whole thing packed now

_В участке людей уже полным-полно_

Step in the lab now and wardobe intact now!

_А теперь, целый и невредимый, захожу в лабу и раздеваюсь._

I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)

_Я чувствую себя подавленным и разбитым,_

I see it dull and backed now

_Мне всё кажется мрачным._

I'm gonna call him, than I pull the mack down

_Я зову его, чтобы пофлиртовать с ним и соблазнить._

Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

_Деньги для меня не вопрос - с этим у меня всё в порядке._

Горацио отклонил уже пятое предложение выпить чего-нибудь после работы, а Тим все никак не попадался ему на глаза.

Сначала они выехали на разные места преступления. Потом Горацио бегал по лабораториям и комнатам для допроса, в то время как Тим шатался по моргам и гаражам. Сделав все дела наверху, Горацио направился к лифтам, чтобы спуститься в морг. Как только за ним закрылись дверцы лифта, из соседнего вышел Тим. Субботний вечер по-прежнему оставался таинственным туманом танцев и выпивки. А Спид терпеть не мог, когда тайны оставались не раскрытыми. Внезапно он остановился посреди коридора и хлопнул себя по лбу. Он же криминалист. Он спец по тайнам! «Ну, и по танцам тоже», - на секунду Тим отвлекся от тяжких раздумий.

Решительно тряхнув головой, наплевав на все, Тимка схватил свой чемоданчик с инструментами и отправился домой, снимать отпечатки.

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow

_Чувствую, как он приближается: мне всё видно из моего укрытия._

Wanna jump up in my Hammer

_Мне хочется запрыгнуть в свой Хаммер_

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo

_И поехать домой, чтобы там поиграть с ним по-мужски,_

and possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_Согнуть его над какой-нибудь поверхностью и заставить смотреть мне в глаза._

Спустя еще несколько часов, Горацио, тихо ругаясь, направлялся к себе в кабинет, где его с нетерпением ждали отчеты и другие интереснейшие документы. А ругался он потому, что план его помаленьку разваливался. Ибо Тима он так и не встретил, а надеть завтра тот же костюм - значит вызвать не нужные вопросы. И вдруг он увидел его.

Тим сидел, сгорбившись над компьютером, и нервно кусал ногти. Когда он, наконец, закончил обработку места пре… вернее, своей квартиры, он долго ругался на себя, так как по всем признакам, он не убирался в ней… ммм месяцев пять. Именно столько было упаковке из-под молока, судя по дате изготовления, которую он выгреб из-под журнального столика.

Тим нашел свежие отпечатки на дверях и ручках, а так же на своих ключах и… кхм… брюках. И теперь Спид сидел, уставившись на монитор, выдавший совпадение. И грыз ногти, так как выпал… угадайте кто? Лейтенант Горацио Кейн. Не удивительно, что этот несчастный избегал его весь день. Быстренько выйдя из программы, Тим встал и направился к двери. И вдруг он увидел его.

Speed:

Ooh...Looks like another club banger

_Кажется, опять супер-хит врубили._

They better hang on when they throw this thing on

_Когда звучит такая музыка, народ отрывается по полной._

Get a lil' drink on

_Ставлю спиртное на то,_

They goin' flip for this Akon shit

_Что весь танцпол будет на ушах стоять от этой песни Эйкона._

You can bank on it!

_Уж поверьте мне!_

**Замечание автора: здесь перевод и слова песни совершенно расходятся**

Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws

_Рыжие волосы, серый костюм_

The way she climbs up and down them poles

_В своей самоуверенной манере рассекает по лаборатории_

Looking like one of them puttie-cat dolls

_Похож на большоего довольного кота_

**Дальше без изменений**

Trying to hold my woody back throuh my drawers

_Я пытаюсь спрятать свой возбуждённый чен обратно в брюки._

Steps upstage didn't think I saw

_Он думает, что я этого не вижу,_

Creeps up behind me, his like "your"

_И подкрадывается сзади: Привет!_

I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase

_А я ему: мы друг другу нравимся, зачем парится?_

No time to waste back to my place

_Неохота тратить время на езду домой,_

Plus from the lab to the crib's like a mile away

_Ведь придётся сделать нехилый крюк,_

or more like a palace shall I say

_Короче, лучше всего остаться здесь._

Поглазев друг на друга, Тим и Горацио тихо покраснели.

«Ну, держись…», - злорадно подумал Кейн и пошел к Спидлу. Тот нервно сглотнул. В этом костюме, с такой походочкой… кто-нибудь вызовите полицию нравов! Здесь происходит растление подчиненных. «Ну, я попал…», - подумал Тим и, идиотски улыбнувшись, промямлил: « Эйч, привет». «Здравствуй, Спид. Как дела?» - Горацио наслаждался производимым эффектом. А бедненький Тимка не знал, как себя вести с Кейном. Пунцовый и заикающийся, он попытался объяснить своему начальнику, как шло его дело.

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow

_Чувствую, как он приближается: мне всё видно из моего укрытия._

Wanna jump up in my Hammer

_Мне хочется запрыгнуть в свой Хаммер_

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo

_И поехать домой, чтобы там поиграть с ним по-мужски,_

and possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_Согнуть его над какой-нибудь поверхностью и заставить смотреть мне в глаза._

«Спидди», - Горацио вдруг прервал Тимкин словесный поток. Спидл застыл. 'Все… приехали'. «Скажи мне Спидди, а как ты проводишь субботние вечера?».

«Мм-ээ-ам».

«Прости, что?»

«Ну, книжки читаю… Музыку слушаю…»

«В клубы ходишь», - продолжил за него Кейн.

«Иногда…»

«Знаешь, в субботу в одном клубе я видел одного молодого человека, который так здорово танцевал. Он очень на тебя был похож».

Тимоти Спидл не знал, что и сказать. Первый раз в жизни.

«Тим, не хочешь после работы в бар сходить, пивка выпить?» - невинным голосом предложил Кейн. Тим слегка позеленел. «Может, чайку попьем?» - выдавил из себя Спид.

Все:

Everyone is rollin', d and em rollin' bo

_Все отрываются вместе._

And all marvelous them rolling

_Все веселятся по полной._

Women just holding big booty rollin'

_Девушки трясут красивыми попками._

Soon I'll be on everybody throwin "D!"

_Скоро и я присоединюсь к другим,_

Hittin on less than "Three!"

_Быстрее, чем на счёт «Три!»_

Block wheel style like "Whee!"

_И начнётся веселье в режиме нон-стоп._

Boy we can tell you want him because lately

_Детка, мы знаем, что ты хочешь его, потому что_

Вечером Спидл и Горацио направились к выходу из лаборатории. Оба готовились к очень серьезному разговору. Но знать не знали, что за ними наблюдала почти вся лаборатория, ибо Фрэнк Трипп имел очень длинный язык.

We feel him creeping; we can see it from our shadows

_Мы чувствуем, как он приближается: нам всё видно из нашей тени.._

Wanna jump up in his Hammer

_Н хочет запрыгнуть в свой Хаммер_

Maybe go to his place and just kick it like tabo

_И поехать домой, чтобы там поиграть с Тимом по-мужски,_

and possibly bend Tim over look back and watch each other.

_Согнуть его над какой-нибудь поверхностью и смотреть друг другу в глаза._


End file.
